Sweet play
by drade666
Summary: Drade is playing with Gabriel when Balthazar desides to join in


_**SWEET PLAY**_

Drade kissed Gabriel deeply as they rolled on the bed together surrounded by the satin sheets. Gabriel pressed his body hard into Drade's grinding against her already their shirts in a messy pile on the floor along with Drade's trench coat, boots, and Gabriel's shoes. Gabriel pinned Drade to the bed, she loved it when he was aggressive it usually meant some very fun rough sex was about to occur, Gabriel flared his six glorious wings in a dominance display while Drade's also flared trying to compete for it. Drade wasn't one to simply hand over the rains to someone not even her mate Gabriel she grabbed the back of Gabe's head shoving their mouths together as she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Gabriel dug his nails into Drade's back just below her wing joints earning him a hard moan from her. Drade twisted her leg around Gabriel's then used her wings to help shift them so she was pinning him now. Drade kissed a trail down Gabriel's neck, chest then stomach till she reached the waist of his jeans.

"These HAVE to go!" Drade emphasized as she undid Gabriel's belt while her mouth captured his once more, her tongue sliding in to capture the taste of candy but Gabriel was also trying to taste Drade his tongue fighting with hers for dominance tasting whine and chocolate.

After undoing Gabriel's belt Drade messily stuck her hand down his pants massaging his already hard cock through his boxers making him moan into her mouth. Gabriel grazed Drade's tongue with his teeth as he undid her bra releasing her breasts so he could massage them causing Drade to moan into his mouth. Gabriel's hands slid down Drade's sides till they where resting on her hips then one hand slipped inside her already open jeans his finger trailing over her pussy making her jolt forward. It was just getting good when they both sensed another presence in the room. Stopping what they were doing Drade and Gabriel both looked towards the far wall where the presence was to see…Balthazar!

Gabriel being the shyer (believe it or not) of the two of them curled his wings around him and his mate but Drade's raised high above her head in annoyance to the intrusion. Drade knew Balthazar from years previous meaning she also knew how much of a pervert he could be having spent a few nights with him herself.

"Balthazar, when will you learn to knock?" Drade asked annoyed

"Never if it means giving up this kind of a show" Balthazar admitted striding over to the foot of the bed.

"You never change do you?" Drade asked hanging her head with a huffed laugh

"Nope, neither do you though I see" Balthazar said giving a swift stroke to Drade's ass

"Nope" Drade said simply pressing into his hand

"Did you come here for something?" Gabriel asked finally from underneath Drade

"Yep, I brought you a little something" Balthazar told them with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Oh?" Drade questioned curiously as Balthazar held up a plate with a large bunt-cake shaped Jell-O ring on it.

"Now that could be fun" Gabriel chimed his wings flaring out now

Balthazar smiled then placed the plate on the bed as he removed his shirts, shoes and undid his jeans. Gabriel continued with his teasing of Drade's pussy as she toyed with his cock then Balthazar joined in kneeling behind Drade smearing Jell-O down her back. It was slick and cold over her skin then it became sticky after Balthazar licked it off of her back. Drade rolled her hips into Gabriel's touch as he slid a finger into her causing her to groan, Drade removed her hand from Gabriel's cock to grab some of the Jell-O smearing it onto Gabriel's chest then licking it off slurping obscenely at the larger chunks.

Drade picked up a large piece in her mouth then leaned back to Balthazar who took it from her before sliding his tongue into her mouth for a deep kiss. Gabriel removed his finger from Drade then grabbed some Jell-O himself smearing it onto one of Drade's wings making her gasp and arch her back at the cold contact on her leathery wings. Balthazar swiftly played on the moment grabbing some of the green substance and slicking it along Drade's pussy all the way up the crack of her ass. Drade was lost in the wonderful sensations of the angel's watching as Balthazar smeared the Jell-O onto Gabriel's golden wings making him moan in response.

Suddenly Drade saw gray feathers pass by her peripheral vision, Balthazar had brought out his wings as well to play. Drade leaned down sucking the green Jell-O from Gabriel's wings causing him to buck up his hips as his hands caressed her body eagerly. Balthazar rutted against Drade as she snagged one of his wings as it fell forward in front of her making him moan as she whipped what was on her hands onto his wing then slid the feathers through her mouth.

"Fuck! That tongue of yours!" Balthazar swore as Drade swirled her tongue around his feathers.

"I know isn't it just sinful?" Gabriel smirked as he snapped their cloths away leaving all 3 of them naked.

"Do it boys," Drade breathed out as she moved herself over Gabriel's hard cock then slid onto it eliciting a moan from Gabriel. Balthazar then came up behind Drade and smeared some Jell-O over her entrance before inserting 2 fingers right off. Drade moaned as Balthazar's fingers brushed against Gabriel's cock inside her, after a few thrusts Balthazar maneuvered himself up against her before sliding in. Drade groaned at the sensation of being so full but at the same time so incredibly horny, she wanted…no she needed it now!

Balthazar started thrusting first then Gabriel matched him and that was it Drade was gone her wings flew out to either side of Balthazar who was sucking on her neck as she rode them both. Gabriel's wings where flaring underneath him as he came closer to the edge while Balthazar's wings flapped behind him with each thrust. It only took a few thrusts to make all 3 of them fall over the edge together their wings flaring to full length in a flurry of feathers and leather then curl back in completion. They fell to the bed in tangle of limbs as Gabriel snapped them clean in an instant,

"Well glad to see not much has changed" Balthazar told Drade after catching his breath

"Nope, I'm still the same" Drade said leaning over planting a kiss to Gabriel's lips

"Actually that was better then a remember" Balthazar said kissing Drade's neck

"Really, I'll take that as a compliment" Drade stated with a chuckle

"By the way I thank you for letting me join in your antics" Balthazar thanked Gabriel

"I figure why not," Gabriel admitted

"Usually bonded angel's or archangels don't share their mates" Balthazar said

"Well we kind of have an agreement so what the hell right?" Gabriel stated

Drade smiled warmly before laying on to Gabriel's chest listening to him breath then finally falling asleep. Gabriel also fell asleep shortly after followed by Balthazar both angel's wrapping their wings around Drade like a protective cocoon.


End file.
